lavender and crimson
by Mister Potter
Summary: Tribute to Ron/Lavender. Exploring their blooming friendship, pain of the past, and new relationship. Read and review.
1. prologue his tears

**Lavender and Crimson**

Prologue: His Tears

_Even if I told you that I was drowning, I certainly know you would not lend me your hand. I learnt to write to you in happier days, And every letter was a piece I chipped. From off my heart, a fragment newly clipped. From the mosaic of life; its blues and grays, Its throbbing reds, I gave to earn your praise. To make a pavement for your feet I stripped my soul for you to walk upon, and slipped, Beneath your steps to soften all your ways. But now my letters are like blossoms pale. We strew upon a grave with hopeless tears. I ask no recompense, I shall not fail. Although you do not heed; the long, sad years...Still pass, and still I scatter flowers frail, and whisper words of love which no one hears..._

_I loved you, but another captured your heart. _

          The smile on his face faded into nothingness, a ghost of the past...wiped out. His utter stillness held the eerie quality of time being suspended. Under the dim blue lights, his face was a mask. A mask of a haunting azure color. His eyes, usually bright blue -- were dim. He watched the scene across the room, seeming indifferent. His eyes suddenly would glisten with some sort of indecipherable emotion. "I'm glad you're happy." The austere tone brooked no real evasion. With that his hand slipped from the stone wall, and back down at his side. He stood in the shadows, a mere reflection of his former self. Ronald Weasley had given up.

          He had always been captured by Hermione Granger. Her style, her actions, the way her temper flared. She had a fire that nobody could possibly rival, or tame. She was amazing, brilliant, bright eyed. Yet she had chosen his best friend over him. The emerald-eyed living hero. She had taken the other path upon reaching the forked road. Ron could only remain mute, as he watched her, under the dim lights, smiling and in his arms. Look at him also! How captured he was by her. It was lit in his sparkling eyes, the couple looked remarkably wonderful together. Ron's eyes were shadowed in envy, and grief. That could've been him. However, it wasn't. 

The Ball had raged on for hours that night, couples taking in their own solitude as they danced without a care in the world. Just plainly enjoying each other's company. Except one, though. Ron had slipped out of the Great Hall an hour ago, when the pressure had become too much. He drifted away from the music, until all he could hear was the silence of the night. Ron took in his sanctuary outside the Castle, amid the grounded trails. He sighed, and allowed a passing wind to ruffle fiery hair. He lifted a hand, drawing comfort as the wind slipped from his fingertips. It made him feel like his emotions were being carried off, away, disappearing into the glittering moonbeams the new moon had blessed upon tree tops and grassy terrain.

Why?

How?

When?

          Hadn't they made their feelings bluntly clear for each other in fourth year? Hadn't it been enough for her? Ron couldn't be too angry with her. It was her emotions, her dealings. Not his. He couldn't control her. As for Harry, Ron would admit to being enraged the first time he had found out. Yet his best friend was in love.... How could be stay angry? It just wasn't right. Storming off in a jealous rage? He hadn't done that, but he had managed to get away. Just to be alone for a while. 

_We have our friendship... that I'll always treasure._


	2. chapter one we all fall together

**Lavender and Crimson**

One: We all fall Together

_          You changed my world with a blink of an eye. That is something that I can not deny. You put my soul from worst to best. That is why I treasure you. It's funny. We almost never did cross paths. It's just kind of ironic, you know? How faith works. Look at us. We're both struggling to put back missing pieces. You need a shoulder, and so do I. I can take your hand, and allow you to cry on my shoulder, while I can cry on yours. It so magical those things you've made. To bring back my faith that almost faded. When I think there was nothing left. Drowning in my own grief.._

          That's when he saw her. Perched beside the eastern side of the lake. Her hands were poised in front of her. Her palms pressed into the grass. Her breathing labored, and the tears plummeting from the depths of her eyes. Ron didn't know whether to approach the girl in the feeble state she was in, or casually leave her to her thoughts. Quietly, Ron approached, still wanting to keep his distance from the distressed girl. As he drew nearer, her image had gotten clearer. Sleek and loose fitting was the pale lavender evening gown she wore. Long and left unrestrained were golden brown strands. Her face was hidden, lost in a soft array of sobbing. 

          That was.. Lavender Brown. Ron mused, and whispered her name out loud to himself in faint surprise. She was in his year, and they rarely crossed paths. No, Lavender had her own life while he had his own. Sure she would nod to him and Harry in the hallway at some points, her face hinting a smile as she bid her greetings. Yet there was no smile on her face now. Ron, suddenly very curious slipped up behind her and calmly bent down. His hands relaxing on his knees. For a few long minutes she took no notice of the redheaded boy who was watching her, that was until he spoke.

          "Lavender?" He finally found the right time to speak. The girl froze in place, sharply turning her head to gaze at the boy seated behind her. Her face froze, as she quickly begun to wipe the tears from her eyes. They were a deep shade of indigo. Lavender would be considered attractive, at least by most boys' words. Ron wasn't one to just go "oh wow she's beautiful!" Only the shallow would do that. Instead, he wasn't dwelling on her physical appearance. Just feeling concerned. She was eagerly trying to gather herself; already pretty embarrassed that Ron had approached her in the state she was in. It showed by the faint flush in her cheeks.

          "Ron?" Her voice was quiet, yet she sounded surprised.

          "You alright?" 

          "Oh. I'm fine."

          He frowned, and settled down beside her. "Then why aren't you inside, dancing it up with Seamus?" He stretched his legs out amid the grass.

          Lavender was silent for a moment, her arms crossed as her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, and exhaled through her nose. Ron tilted his head, watching a faint breeze ripple the surface of the glossy lake. Feeling awkward for asking, Ron raised a nervous brow, and looked at her. 

          "I heard him speaking to Dean earlier." She begun, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. "I had.. left for a few minutes to talk with Parvati, and when I came back over, they didn't notice me. So I heard a bit of what they were discussing."

          "What happened then?" Strangely, Ron felt his stomach jolt. He continued to look at her, watching as she tilted her head down to peer at her hands in her lap. 

          She sighed wearily. "He.. said he was just using me. To gain a better status. Says I'm one of the prettiest girls in their year, and that he was just hanging onto me for that. He never really cared for me at all!" She paused; a hand was pressed to her temple. Ron scooted closer. "That I was another brainless ditz." She concluded with self-loathing dripping in her words. Ron was dumfounded for a few moments.

          Then, the boy felt something. Felt like he had been her friend ever since he had stepped foot in Hogwarts. Lavender had always been admired for her social status, and how well she carried herself. After all, she had many male admirers after her. She had chosen Seamus last year, for the Yule Ball. She had strived to keep their relationship going. For Lavender had fallen in love with him, but Seamus, saw only a comfortable ride. He suddenly hated Seamus Finnigan. Treating somebody like that. How could somebody use a girl's emotions for his or her own pleasure? The thought left Ron's opinion of the boy very bitter. 

          She was left in pain due to his foolish actions. Ron was smart enough to know not to play with somebody like that. She had fallen into his web, had showered him with affection. Only to have her heart broken in the end. Sort of like him. Only while he had the strong emotions, Hermione hadn't. It seemed to be a game of hurt, and weeding out who really is falling for one another. 

          "Then he did a very foolish thing." Ron grumbled, trying to sound calm. It wasn't really working all that much. Lavender turned her head to peer at him again, looking grim. Her face tear-stained. The boy struggled to say something else, but it was sort of awkward dwelling on a topic he knew little about. Instead he just offered his shoulder to his distressed friend. The other girl leaned against his shoulder, and continued to cry bitterly while Ron stared outward. He said nothing, but listened to her. Offering his hand, in her hour of need...

          Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown grew a bit closer that night. 

  
  



End file.
